


Don't Let Me Go (Larry Stylinson Imagine)

by CalionaPresence



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalionaPresence/pseuds/CalionaPresence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are like strangers now, but Harry is determined to show Louis how much he loves him. And he does this by writing a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Go (Larry Stylinson Imagine)

It had been two years since Harry and Louis had met each other at The X Factor and they had happened to fall in love in that time being. They admitted their feelings to each other not long after. But things had gotten out of hand and management had ruined everything between them. They were almost like strangers once again. Only last time it was much better because at least they could be themselves. 

Harry couldn't handle it anymore, so he decided to write a song. It always helped him cope. So, he called up Sam McCarthy because Sam liked to help Harry with his songs. But that was a week ago. Now, Harry was sitting on the couch in Louis' flat. He needed to sing it to Louis. He needed Louis to know how much he missed him.

So, when Louis walked in the door that day, Harry took a deep breath and walked over to him. Louis was surprised to see Harry in his flat and he was confused because Harry looked flustered and scared. Harry closed his eyes for a moment and grabbed Louis' hand, dragging him over to the couch. Harry grabbed Louis' guitar and started to strum the tune. Louis' eyebrows were furrowed and he was take aback when he heard the rocky tone of his ex-boyfriend's voice. "And now you were standing there right in front of me. I hold on, it's getting harder to breathe.." He started and Louis could feel tears stinging his eyes. He sat intently listening to Harry sing. He was in a tears with tears slowly falling down his cheeks. "Don't let me go... 'cause I'm tired of sleeping alone." Louis was silently sobbing now and he put a hand over his mouth. "I love you, Louis. More than anything."


End file.
